recipesfandomcom-20200213-history
8 Great Health Foods for You!
8 Great Health Foods For You! strawberries They Not Only Look Like a Fruity Heart-Shaped Valentine But Are Filled With Unusual Phytonutrients That Love to Promote Your Health! The Ellagitannin Content of strawberries Has Actually Been Associated With Decreased Rates of Cancer Death. in One Study, strawberries Topped a List of Eight Foods Most Linked to Lower Rates of Cancer Deaths Among a Group of Over 1,000 Elderly People. in Terms of Traditional Nutrients, strawberries Emerge as an Excellent Source of Vitamin c And Manganese. They Also Qualifly as a Very Good Source of Dietary Fiber And Iodine as Well as a Good Source of Potassium, Folate, Riboflavin, Vitamin B5, Omega-3 Fatty Acids, Vitamin B6, Vitamin k, Magnesium, And Copper! red beans red beans Including small red beans And Dark red kidney beans Are Good Sources of Iron, Magnesium, Phosphorus, Potassium, Copper And Thiamin. They're Also an Excellent Low-Fat, Low-Calorie Source of Protein And Dietary Fiber. red beans Also Contain Phytonutrients That May Help Prevent Chronic Diseases Such as Cardiovascular Disease And Cancer! Mushrooms They Are Often Referred to as The Good Fungus And Their Nutrional Benefits Are Plenty. a Study Conducted by The Harvard School of Public Health Showed That Men Who Consumed 160 Micrograms of Selenium Per Day Cut Their Risk of Prostate Cancer by 65 Percent! Mushrooms Also Contain Valuable Niacin, Riboflavin, Copper, Potassium And Pantothenic Acid, Much of Which is Vital For Turning Food Into Energy! They Are Also Known to Have Potent Immune-Boosting And Cancer-Fighting Properties! milk Now we All Remember How as Kids we Were Coaxed by Our Parents to Drink milk! milk is a Good Source of Calcium That May Help Prevent Brittle Bones. milk And milk Products Are Still Considered to be The Best And Easiest Source of Calcium! garlic garlic Was Worshipped by The Ancient Egyptians, Chewed by Greek Olympian Athletes And Thought to be Essential For Keeping Vampires at Bay! no Matter How Much we Talk About The Benefits of garlic, It's Not Enough! garlic is Known to Reduce The Risk of Heart Attacks, Killing Bacteria, Keeping Your Heart Healthy & Warding Off Coughs And Colds. it is Also Known to Reduce Cholesterol. New Research Indicates That Taking garlic During Pregnancy Can Cut The Risk of Pre-Eclampsia (raised Blood Pressure And Protein Retained in The Urine) Broccoli Many of us Dislike Broccoli And Avoid Eating it But The Truth is That This Magic Vegetable is a Good Source of Calcium, Potassium, Folate And Fiber, Broccoli Contains Phytonutrients, a Group of Compounds That May Help Prevent Chronic Diseases, Such as Heart Disease, Diabetes And Some Cancers. Broccoli is Also a Good Source of Antioxidants That Protect Your Body's Cells From Damage Apple an Apple a Day Can Help in Keeping The Doc Away! Apples Are an Excellent Source of Pectin, a Soluble Fiber That Can Lower Blood Cholesterol And Glucose Levels. Fresh Apples Are Also Good Sources of The Vitamin c, an Antioxidant That Protects Your Body's Cells From Damage. Vitamin c Also Helps Form The Connective Tissue Collagen, Keeps Your Capillaries And Blood Vessels Healthy, And Aids in The Absorption of Iron And Folate! almonds Nuts Are Good For You Since They Conatin High Levels of Mono-Unsaturated And Polyunsaturated Fats Which Are Good For Your Heart And almonds Are a Great Source of Fiber, Riboflavin, Magnesium, Iron And Calcium And Vitamin E. in Fact, almonds Have More Calcium Than Any Other Nut. Like Most Nuts, almonds Provide One of The Best Plant Sources of Protein! contributed by * Indiancuisineandculture Y-Group Category:Indiancuisineandculture Category:Articles